This invention relates to aiming apparatus attachable to optical sights e.g. conventional optical or laser sights which selectively permits the aiming of a weapon from a variety of cover positions. More particularly, this invention relates to aiming apparatus which may be field switched from an xe2x80x9caim from coverxe2x80x9d mode to a conventional aim mode and which is connectable to a weapon sight in a 360 degree rotatable manner.
Mirrored apparatus as well as other devices are known which are employable on a weapon (e.g. a rifle or a handgun) in order that the person utilizing the weapon be capable of aiming from a cover position e.g. out of line of enemy fire. Such known apparatus are typically mounted in the normal line of sight of the weapon and then project targeted images to a cover position therefrom. However, known devices are limited in the number of aim from cover positions which are obtainable, are bulky or simply ill suited for combat type use, or are dependent on a power supply. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,354 describes a dual mirror type reflective sight which is designed to provide an xe2x80x9caim from coverxe2x80x9d position behind and below the position of the weapon. This allows a person to aim a weapon equipped with such a reflective sight from behind the cover of a wall for example. Although the specific xe2x80x9cbehind and belowxe2x80x9d position disclosed in the ""354 patent is useful in some scenarios, many additional xe2x80x9caim from coverxe2x80x9d positions (e.g. from a side of a weapon) are desirable and would prove useful for improving combat efficiency in the field.
Apparatus analogous to that disclosed in the ""354 patent are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,305. This patent discloses a periscope type device which suffers deficiencies similar to that of the ""354 device and, in addition, is too complex as well as too large and/or heavy for practical use in the field.
Still further attempts to solve the needs of the art have included the use of weapon mounted video cameras aimed down the barrel of a weapon combined with portable miniature video monitors (e.g. heads up displays) for displaying the video capture i.e. target. Although such video sights are highly effective in that targeted views may be accessed from virtually any cover position, such video sights require power supplies which become depleted, are vulnerable to field conditions, and are expensive compared to mechanical devices.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for aiming apparatus which overcomes, mitigates, or solves the above problems in the art. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art which will become more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following closure.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills the above-described needs in the art by providing: aiming apparatus comprising:
means for rotatably connecting the aiming apparatus to a weapon sight;
a first aperture located along a first axis for transmission of light images therethrough;
first body having a first reflective surface;
a second body having a second reflective surface; the second body being pivotally moveable with respect to the first body between a first and a second position;
wherein when the second body is oriented in the first position, light images which enter the aiming apparatus from a weapon sight enter through the first aperture along the first axis and exit through a second aperture located along the first axis; and
wherein when the second body is oriented in the second position, light images which enter the aiming apparatus from a weapon sight enter through the first aperture along the first axis and are reflected by the second reflective surface to the first reflective surface whereby the first reflective surface reflects the light images such that the light images exit the aiming apparatus through a third aperture located along a second axis.
In another embodiment, there is provided: aiming apparatus comprising:
means for rotatably attaching the aiming apparatus to a weapon sight;
a sight body including an image directing means, the sight body having a first aperture located along a first axis for entry of light images therethrough, and the sight body including a second aperture located along a second axis for exit of light images therethrough;
wherein the image directing means is so located such that light images which enter the sight body through the first aperture enter at a first angle and impinge upon the image directing means and thereafter exit the sight body through the second aperture at a second angle different from the first angle.